He Is We
by La plume rouge
Summary: Remus se démène face aux caprices de sa femme enceinte qui ne veut rien entendre et est parvenu à le cloîtrer avec elle, en dehors des mission de l'Ordre - qui veille d'ailleurs sur ce curieux couple. OS


**Holà ! Oui, je disais qu'il fallait que je trouve simplement un thème pour écrire sur eux et voilà que ça y est je suis partie. Le Dora/Remus a toujours été mon couple favori - toutes séries confondues. J'ai jamais réussi à m'en départir malgré toutes ces années. Mais au moins j'arrive à écrire maintenant ! Enfin, presque... herm. Donc je disais ! Que j'adorais ces deux personnages, oui. Et qu'écrire un premier OS sur eux devait m'avoir donné l'inspiration pour celui-là, qui est centré sur la grossesse de notre très chère Nymphadora !  
**

**DISCLAIMER : tout est à J.K. Rowling SAUF ce scénario, tout naturellement.**

**RATING : T (pour les quelques allusions graveleuses de ma personne)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_- De simples excuses ne suffiront pas, cette fois, sanglotait Nymphadora, recroquevillée sur le fauteuil de son salon._

_Remus sentit ses mâchoires craquer tant il les serrait. C'était encore et toujours par sa faute qu'elle avait souffert ; de sa lâcheté, de ses innombrables retours en arrière, de ses innombrables erreurs. Il savait qu'il avait commis ce qu'elle redoutait le plus lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé être enceinte : qu'il la laisse de nouveau, alors qu'elle avait enfin réussi à ce qu'il soit avec elle, à ce qu'il soit son mari. Mais il savait également qu'il allait devoir se faire pardonner, outre les mots, il allait devoir lui prouver qu'il l'aimait, qu'il ne l'abandonnerait plus. Il le savait, mais il était là. _

_Après avoir tourné en rond comme un lion en cage depuis près de deux semaines, il avait fini par revenir auprès d'elle, la tête basse, un triste bouquet de roses volé dans un jardin voisin dans sa main ensanglantée - il avait serré sa main autour des tiges épineuses tellement fort que le sang ruisselait le long de ses doigts. _

_Tout d'abord, elle l'avait giflé. De toutes ses forces ; il savait qu'elle en avait besoin. Une deuxième fois, puis une troisième fois. Il n'avait pas bronché. Puis enfin, elle l'avait fait entré, hoquetante entre deux sanglots. Et après cette courte discussion pendant laquelle Nymphadora avait été plus glaciale que jamais malgré ses hoquets, elle lui avait fait jurer de ne plus jamais l'abandonner ainsi. Plus jamais._

_Alors il avait juré._

_Parce que c'était son seul moyen de ne pas la perdre comme il semblait s'évertuer à vouloir le faire, comme il semblait s'évertuer à se refuser le bonheur, à s'éloigner de tout ce qui pourrait lui faire du bien. Ça lui rappelait un certain discours de trois jeunes hommes pour le convaincre de les laisser aller avec lui dans une vieille cabane aussi miteuse que lui. Mais c'était il y a longtemps. _

_Et à présent, son futur c'était elle. C'était lui._

_Ils étaient son avenir._

_Et si l'enfant venait à souffrir, ça serait sa faute, entièrement sa faute. Alors il devrait être là pour lui, pour se procurer par tous les moyens une potion Tue-Loup et toutes sortes d'onguents, de décoction qui apaiserait sa douleur. Et sa douleur à lui, Remus Lupin, d'avoir le don de faire souffrir tous ceux qu'il aimait._

_Tous ceux qu'il approchait._

_Elle aurait dû le fuir comme la peste au lieu de tomber amoureuse. Mais là encore, il avait cédé et il l'avait aimé rien qu'une nuit, avant de comprendre que ce pas en avant était une sorte d'acquiescement tacite qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ; il était déjà trop tard et il avait encore marqué au fer rouge une nouvelle personne qu'il aimait de sa trace indélébile de rebut de l'humanité. _

_Mais maintenant, depuis que Harry lui avait ouvert les yeux, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Rester auprès d'eux pour se faire pardonner d'être un si lourd fardeau ; se charger de toutes les tâches encombrantes qui pouvait incomber par sa faute, se charger de panser leurs plaies et leurs douleurs. Être toujours là pour eux. Et surtout._

_Cesser d'être le lâche qu'il a toujours été._

Il y avait quelque chose d'indéfinissable dans ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Quelque chose d'indescriptible, que les mots ne pouvaient pas exprimer. C'était un mélange de dégoût, de haine de lui-même et d'un bonheur absolu. Il ignorait que c'était possible de ressentir autant de sentiments contradictoires ; il s'était refusé à être heureux d'avoir mise Nymphadora enceinte, et pourtant, dès que ses doigts entraient en contact avec la peau tendue de son ventre, dès qu'il sentait le moindre mouvement, les petits coups de pieds facétieux de cette minuscule et fragile créature qu'il avait fait naître dans le ventre de la femme qu'il aimait à s'en tanner, une joie immense l'emplissait au point que parfois des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Et il y avait ces moments paisibles, que lui et Nymphadora partageaient : le simple fait de manger ensemble, de faire même simplement quelque chose ensemble, était tellement bon que cela contribuait à lui donner l'illusion qu'il était un mari doublé d'un père comblé.

Mais il savait qu'il se voilait la face, que derrière ce bonheur se cachait ses craintes les plus profondes : l'enfant serait-il un lycanthrope comme l'était son père ? Devrait-il endurer tout ce qu'il avait enduré ? Les souffrances qu'il avait vécu ? Les rejets qu'il avait encaissés ? La solitude qu'on lui avait imposée contre son gré ?

_- Généralement, les gens de notre espèce évitent de se reproduire !_

Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Oui, c'était la vérité. Mais ce qui le gênait était en fait sa propre désignation : _les gens de notre espèce_. S'était-il réellement nommé avec autant de dégoût ? Avait-il rejoint les propos que l'oncle Vernon tenaient à propos des sorciers et surtout de Harry, qui en avait souffert pendant près de seize ans ? Non, Harry n'avait pas demandé à être un sorcier, c'était purement idiot de refréner sa nature. Mais lui, Remus Lupin, n'avait pas non plus demandé à être sauvagement attaqué par Fenrir Greyback. Ni à être rejeté, reclus, mal-aimé. Alors avait-il, tout comme Harry, le droit d'être heureux ?

En fait, ce n'était pas de lui-même que ces interrogations étaient venues, mais de sa femme si encline à lui répéter sans arrêt, avec toujours le même aplomb, qu'il était un homme bon, généreux et qui méritait d'être heureux. Elle avait un jour négligemment fait le rapprochement entre lui et Harry ; elle n'avait pas approfondi, mais elle savait que la graine était plantée et que cela allait suffire à le faire cogiter.

Remus poussa un léger soupir et observa sa tour détruire sauvagement la reine de Nymphadora qui poussa un gémissement de frustration et manqua de renverser le plateau d'Échecs version Sorciers que Remus avait un jour rapporté du Chemin de Traverse, avec un hochet et une peluche qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre au chien qu'était Sirius lorsqu'il prenait sa forme d'Animagus. Ce jour-là, Nymphadora avait eut un sourire triste et elle l'avait attiré contre elle avec douceur, en sentant les larmes rouler sur ses joues tout en faisant mine de ne pas les voir. Elle savait, oh oui elle savait plus que tout combien Remus aurait aimé partager ce moment, ces moments, en fait, avec son meilleur ami : son mariage, la naissance de son enfant à venir. Il lui manquait invariablement.

- Ce n'est pas juste Remus ! C'est toujours toi qui gagne ! gémit-elle avec une moue boudeuse, poussant son cavalier du bout de son doigt de pied aux ongles recouverts d'un frais rose bonbon que Remus s'était évertué tant bien que mal à lui étaler.

- Il faut bien que je fasse quelque chose, puisque tu m'as fait promettre de ne pas me mêler aux missions de l'Ordre pendant ta grossesse, se justifia avec douceur l'homme en avançant négligemment un pion.

- Oh, je sais très bien que tu gères quand même les messages par Patronus et que tu participes à cette stupide émission de radio anti-Tu-Sais-Qui, grogna-t-elle en observant l'échiquier de ce même air boudeur.

Remus rosit légèrement.

- Je ne le fais que lorsque tu te reposes, fit-il remarquer avec une pointe de culpabilité dans la voix qu'il essayait vainement de masquer.

Elle finit par déplacer son cavalier sur le pion qu'avait avancé son mari, mais un autre placé en diagonale l'avala et elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas se plaindre encore une fois qu'il gagnait toujours.

- Oui, mais j'aimerais bien qu'on sorte un peu plus souvent ensemble..., bougonna-t-elle.

Remus l'observa gravement.

- Tu sais que nous sommes en guerre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que je le sais, Remus ! C'est une raison pour me gâcher les seuls moments de paix que je peux enfin tirer de mon mari ?

Lupin se mordilla la lèvre, gêné.

- Je comprends, mais...

- Non, tu ne comprends pas ! J'aimerais que tu m'emmène plus souvent dîner dans ce restaurant Moldu, qu'on aille voir des films ensemble dans ce cinéma Moldu ! Tu sais très bien qu'on peut réussir à mener une vie presque normale en allant dans des endroits non-magiques.

- Oui, mais ça serait se voiler la face...

- Non ! Non, non, non ! Je ne veux pas de ça, Remus John Lupin ! le menaça-t-elle en brandissant un doigt furieux. Je veux avoir une grossesse heureuse, je ne veux pas me voiler la face !

- D'accord, capitula-t-il en retenant un sourire. Échec au roi.

Dans un geste d'humeur, Nymphadora envoya valser le plateau et les pièces qui y étaient posées ; Remus retint un petit rire et tâcha de ramasser les dégâts causés par une Black enceinte. Et il s'estimait heureux qu'elle ne soit pas encore plus sujette à des revirements d'humeur soudains.

- J'ai envie de prendre un bain, dit-elle soudainement.

- Un bain ? répéta Remus en chaussant délicatement les pieds de sa femme, afin qu'elle ne marche pas sur le carrelage un peu trop glacé au goût de Lupin.

- Oui, affirma-t-elle résolument.

- Très bien, je vais te le faire couler ; j'irais faire un tour en t'attend...

- Teuh teuh teuh ! Je veux prendre un bain _avec_ toi ! s'exclama-t-elle en posant ses jambes sur les épaules de son mari accroupi.

- Dora, geignit Remus en relevant les yeux.

En effet, sous sa petite nuisette, elle ne portait strictement rien, et puisqu'elle avait décidé de poser ses jambes sur ses épaules, il avait à présent une vue un peu trop plongeante sur ses cuisses ouvertes. Ceci dit, il ne fit rien pour détourner les yeux ou masquer cette brusque nudité. Il ne pouvait décemment pas nier que son pantalon devenait un peu plus étroit à chaque seconde et encore moins que cela faisait des mois qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour. Et il en avait diablement envie. Mais...

Un sourire joueur se dessina sur les jolies et ô combien attirantes lèvres de sa femme.

- Non, non, non. Hors de question que ça soit aussi simple ! Et puis tu sais très bien que je suis contre la pénétration lorsque je suis enceinte, ajouta-t-elle avec satisfaction en voyant les joues rouge brique de Remus ainsi que sa mine défaite.

- Mais... le médicomage nous a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun risque si j'étais doux !

- Oui, et je me rappelle que tu étais encore plus rouge que tu ne l'es actuellement lorsqu'il a commencé à parler de ce nom qui semble avoir le don de te faire te refermer comme une huître : allez, Remus, répète après moi, _sexe_.

L'air amusé de Nymphadora ne faisait que renforcer le sentiment de honte mêlé de gêne qui s'était emparé du loup-garou. Ce dernier avait retiré les jambes de sa femme de ses épaules et s'était relevé en grognant.

- C'est stupide. Va donc prendre ton bain, marmonna-t-il.

Elle étouffa un rire mutin.

- Qu'est-ce que ça sera lorsque notre bébé aura sa première fois ! Rien que pour t'embêter, je te laisserais lui parler, le taquina-t-elle avec entrain.

Remus lui adressa une grimace pour toute réponse et se dirigea dans la salle-de-bain d'un pas quelque peu raide, l'air grognon.

- Allez, ne fais pas la tête Remus ! sourit-elle en se relevant péniblement.

Elle soupira, avant de se contracter brutalement en gémissant. Aussitôt, Remus passa une tête inquiète par la porte de la salle-de-bain, et se précipita auprès d'elle en la voyant se courber, le visage déformé par la douleur et l'air soudain bien pâle.

- D-Dora ! Ç-ça va aller... j-je... m-mais...

Devant l'air de panique totale de son mari, Nymphadora éclata de rire et s'appuya sur les épaules de son compagnon qui avait pris un soudain air interdit.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Nymphadora. Mais alors pas du tout.

- Détends-toi un peu bon sang ! Tu me files des boutons à être aussi tendu que la ficelle du string de Merlin.

Le visage de Remus se fendit d'un sourire involontaire. Elle possédait des expressions très similaires à celles de son cousin, et ce n'était pas moins drôle. Néanmoins, il restait toujours glacé d'effroi à l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose, à elle ou à leur enfant. C'est pourquoi il garda tout de même une certaine distance lorsqu'elle s'appuya sur son bras en exagérant sa condition - puisqu'elle n'était en réalité enceinte que de six mois - et la conduisit à la salle-de-bain. Il savait qu'elle faisait tout pour souligner sa grossesse, même quitte à se faire passer inapte à marcher ; et puis elle aimait avoir le plus de contacts possibles avec son homme.

_Oui, Remus Lupin est mon homme. Mon homme rien qu'à moi._

Et sur cette pensée des plus comblées, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, avant qu'il ne la fasse s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire à laquelle il avait jeté un sortilège d'extension - ce qui lui donnait un air de salle-de-bain des préfets - et entreprit de lui retirer ses chaussons, ainsi que sa nuisette.

- En fait, ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça que tu me prennes pour une handicapée, fit la jeune et pétillante femme. Au moins tu es là et tu t'occupes de moi et du bébé.

Remus allait répliquer qu'il ne la prenait pas du tout pour une handicapée et qu'il prenait juste soin d'elle mais la dernière phrase avait un goût un peu trop amer qui entama méchamment son humeur. Il se contenta donc de l'aider à entrer avec douceur dans le gigantesque bain et y versa quelques lotions pour la forme, l'air absent. Avisant qu'elle y avait été un peu fort avec sa dernière remarque, Nymphadora se glissa vers lui et entreprit de déboutonner la chemise de Remus, qui prit un air surpris.

- Je t'ai dit que je voulais prendre un bain avec toi non ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais encore habillé ? Et tu me laisses faire tout le travail en plus, espèce d'ingrat ! sourit-elle.

Remus haussa un sourcil circonspect avant de se défaire de sa chemise, puis de son pantalon, ses chaussettes et son caleçon, avant d'entrer dans le bain sous le regard bien plus que concupiscent de sa femme. Il en était très amusé et s'attela à mettre le plus de temps possible à se glisser dans l'eau, mais il n'en laissait cependant rien paraître. Au contraire, il resta à une distance respectable d'elle pour éviter de se sentir à nouveau un peu plus content d'être à côté d'elle qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

La jeune femme laissa négligemment sa main errer près de la sienne, sous l'eau, et il la saisit avec douceur, tentant d'accrocher son regard autre part que sur ses seins gonflés. Après tout, elle ne voulait pas de rapport sexuel, il fallait bien qu'il concentre son attention autre part que sur son corps nu et... diablement attirant... et nu... vraiment très nu...

Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et détourna complètement la tête de sa femme, qui eut un petit rire.

- Alors, on lutte contre ses instincts primaires ? gloussa-t-elle.

Il sentit de grandes plaques rouges s'étaler sur son visage.

- C'est-à-dire que tu fais tout pour le provoquer, cet instinct primaire, grogna Remus.

- Ohlala, mais c'est que tu as l'air frustré, mon grand fou ! rit-elle en se mettant - avec plus ou moins de souplesse - à califourchon sur son "grand fou".

Là, c'était trop. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de passer le barrage de ses lèvres.

- Ça devrait être illégal de torturer son conjoint comme ça ! gémit-il en essayant désespérément de penser à autre chose.

Mais le résultat était plutôt pitoyable : _penser à autre chose... quelque chose de mignon... une peluche... la peluche que j'ai acheté à notre bout de chou... un chien... Sirius... Obsédé sexuel... seins de Nymphadora... Nymphadora sur moi... grosse envie de Nymphadora... non, non, non ! Le bébé ! Le bébé qui va bientôt naître... le bébé qui va naître entre ses cuisses... Non, penser à autre chose ! Un... un... un robinet ! De l'eau. De l'eau chaude. Sur nos peaux nues. Avec Nymphadora qui me chevauche..._

_... je suis un obsédé._

Nymphadora appuya un peu plus lourdement sur cette partie très sensible de l'anatomie de Remus qui était en ce moment-même mis à rude épreuve.

- A-a-arrête ! la supplia-t-il, plus rouge que jamais.

Pour toute réponse, elle rit.

La seule chose dont il avait extrêmement envie en cet instant était de fermer les yeux et de lui faire l'amour. Rien qu'une fois... pour soulager son indescriptible envie d'elle. Nymphadora se pencha avec un doux sourire sur son visage et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, avec cette légèreté piquante qui n'appartenait qu'à elle et qui faisait s'emballer son cœur ; c'était de cette façon qu'elle l'avait embrassé pour la première fois, et le souvenir, bien que remontant à presque trois ans, était encore vivace.

Il alla presser ses lèvres avec envie contre les siennes, mais elle le repoussa avec une certaine douceur en maintenant ses épaules.

- Je vais arrêter de te taquiner mon pauvre Remus, sourit-elle en descendant de ses cuisses.

Lupin tenta de masquer l'air déçu qui se peignait sur son visage et surtout, la frustration qui émanait de lui. Mais Nymphadora était bien trop perspicace pour qu'il puisse lui dissimuler quelque chose d'aussi évident.

- Je t'en prie, Remus, patiente encore quatre petits mois.

- Trois, souffla-t-il, ce qui eut le don de faire rire sa compagne.

- Très bien, va pour trois ! sourit-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Elle serra sa main dans la sienne et Remus lui rendit son étreinte en embrassant ses cheveux, caressant son ventre de l'autre main. Il était toujours avide de sentir la présence du petit être. Son bébé. Son enfant ; sa chair et son sang.

Il enlaça tendrement Nymphadora et enfouit son visage dans son cou, humant son odeur si délicate et si sucrée. Elle frémit au contact de ses lèves contre la peau sensible de sa jugulaire et ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à ce moment d'intimité ; ce havre de paix au cœur de la bataille ; cet œil du cyclone.

- Dis, tu me fais un petit massage ? demanda timidement Nymphadora avec une moue qui fit immédiatement craquer son compagnon.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Il se glissa derrière elle avec précaution et entreprit de masser ses épaules, baisant de temps à autre sa nuque, ses cheveux et ses omoplates. Les frissons qui parcouraient sa femme étaient délicieux contre sa peau brûlante.

Puis soudainement, on frappa trois coups secs à la porte et Remus se redressa, comme électrisé, bondissant du bain en saisissant sa baguette toujours à portée de main et se séchant à l'aide d'un sortilège, avant de s'habiller en toute hâte et de se précipiter vers la porte, baguette tendue.

- Qui êtes-vous ? tonna-t-il.

- Je suis Molly Weasley, épouse d'Arthur Weasley et mère de sept enfants : Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Ron et Ginny. J'habite au Terrier près de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, qui est désormais plus ou moins le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix et c'est moi qui t'ai harcelé sans relâche pour que tu arrêtes de fuir Nymphadora et que tu admettes que tu as besoin d'elle - mais ceci dit, je n'ai fait cela qu'après avoir été convaincue que Bill ne changerait pas d'épouse. Au fait, désolée d'avoir voulu jouer les entremetteuses pour ta femme et mon fils !

Remus grogna et déverrouilla la porte en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Ne sois pas jaloux, Remus, Bill et Nymphadora n'ont eu d'yeux que pour ceux qu'ils aimaient, sourit Molly en entrant tandis que le lycanthrope refermait précautionneusement derrière elle.

Molly semblait avoir perdu du poids et une ombre inquiète traversait régulièrement ses yeux ; c'était compréhensible. Mais Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur chaque fois qu'un membre de l'Ordre venait leur rendre visite pour s'assurer que tout allait bien ; ils crevaient leur bulle de bonheur avec leurs sombres visages.

- Où est Nymphadora ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils devant les mèches de cheveux grisâtres de Remus qui s'égouttaient sur le sol.

- Ah euh... dans son bain, marmonna-t-il, vaguement gêné.

- Oh... je vous ai dérangé, sans doute ?

- Eh bien..., commença Lupin.

- Remus ! s'écria la voix de Nymphadora. Remus, reviens ici tout de suite ! Je veux mon massage !

- Mais Dora, nous avons un invité, protesta mollement le loup-garou pour la forme.

Il savait qu'il discutait en vain. Mais il ne voyait pas comment ne pas être terriblement embarrassé de faire sortir Molly qui venait s'enquérir de leur bien-être - et de celui du bébé, en outre.

- Eh bien qu'il vienne prendre un bain avec nous !

- Dora, grogna Remus.

Elle n'en démordrait pas. Il se tourna d'un air désolé vers Molly et la fit s'asseoir sur la chaise du salon.

- Tu ne vas pas la rejoindre ?

- Oh, elle attendra.

- Remus Lupin, j'attends !

- Tu vois ? sourit-il.

- Je te signale que c'est _mon _appartement ! _Je _décide de qui y entre et qui en sort ! Et toi tu vas rentrer dans ma baignoire et cet stupide membre de l'Ordre va foutre le camp !

Molly étouffa un rire et Remus leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement agacé.

- Elle est terrible, rit Mrs Weasley.

- Je me suis habitué, sourit doucement Remus. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- Oh non vraiment, ça va. Alors, comment va-t-elle, hormis ses petites sautes d'humeur ? s'enquit-elle.

- Oh bien, je crois.

- REMUS !

- Enfin, pas à l'instant, mais en général oui, ajouta-t-il.

- Tu crois ? demanda Molly, sceptique.

- Enfin..., rougit Remus, je veux dire que je pense qu'elle est heureuse d'être avec moi.

- Bien sûr qu'elle l'est, idiot ! Tu ne changeras décidément jamais, soupira la rousse en levant les yeux au ciel. Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

- REMUUUUUUS !

- Mes tympans pas très bien, mais moi ça va.

Molly le sonda un instant, avant de conclure que la lueur dans son regard était bel et bien du bonheur. Elle ne croyait d'ailleurs jamais avoir décelé une telle lueur dans le regard du loup-garou. Elle sourit avec satisfaction, puis tapota sa main avec compassion.

- Tu-

- PLUS JAMAIS JE NE TE LAISSERAIS APPROCHER DE MON VAGIN SI TU NE VIENS PAS TOUT DE SUITE DANS CETTE BAIGNOIRE !

- Dora ! gémit Remus, mortifié - d'une part d'embarras et ensuite d'une subite peur qu'elle mette sa menace à exécution.

- Je crois que je vais te laisser, sinon tu risques de devoir te serrer la ceinture un sacré bout de temps, rit Molly en se levant.

Remus grogna, rouge de honte.

- Bonne chance ! Kingsley viendra sûrement pour voir comment ça va dans une ou deux semaines.

- D'accord... merci, Molly.

- Mais de rien. Amusez-vous bien ! sourit-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Remus mit un certain temps avant de décrocher son regard de la porte fermée, puis ne put s'empêcher de se précipiter dans la salle-de-vain pour faire acte de présence. Nymphadora était bien capable de le torturer encore plus sadiquement qu'elle ne le faisait déjà. Cette dernière était assise bras croisés dans le bain, le foudroyant du regard avec une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Il s'empressa de se déshabiller de nouveau et entra dans l'eau en se faisant violence pour s'y glisser doucement afin de faire le moins d'éclaboussures possibles.

Satisfaite, Nymphadora se pencha très légèrement en avant et il se glissa derrière elle en poursuivant le massage précédemment interrompu. Il sentit Dora se relâcher contre lui et il reprit également ses petits baisers sur sa peau tiède et douce.

Après plusieurs minutes de massage, ils se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre et restèrent immobiles, chacun ayant posé une main sur le ventre vibrant de vie de la jeune femme. Les yeux de Remus brillèrent lorsqu'il sentit un petit coup.

- Il a bougé ! s'exclama-t-il, rayonnant.

C'était comme rendre concret un rêve informulé.

- Il ou elle, rectifia sa femme.

- Je parlais du bébé en général. Tiens, il est agité aujourd'hui..., remarqua-t-il en faisant évoluer ses doigts contre son ventre proéminent.

Nymphadora fut parcourue de frissons.

- Si on sortait, Remus ? Je commence à avoir froid.

- D'accord...

Il se leva, aidant sa femme à en faire de même et la soutint pour sortir du bain. Puis il la sécha rapidement grâce au même sortilège qu'il avait utilisé pour faire évaporer l'eau qui perlait sur son corps, réitéra le geste sur lui et ils s'habillèrent tous les deux, Remus soutenant parfois Nymphadora qui vacillait un peu. Puis, pris d'une inspiration soudaine, il la souleva tandis qu'elle poussait un cri de stupeur et l'emmena dans la chambre, la déposant avec douceur sur le lit, avant de venir se mettre à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle ; il souleva la nuisette avec douceur et vint coller son oreille contre le ventre de sa compagne, tandis que celle-ci souriait et enfouissait sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Mon homme, soupira-t-elle en continuant de caresser ses mèches parsemées de blanc.

Il releva très légèrement les yeux avec un sourire, puis embrassa son ventre et murmura quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? s'enquit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas et continuait de murmurer ; alors elle comprit et elle se retint de pouffer de rire. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que c'était le genre de Remus Lupin de parler au ventre d'une femme enceinte ! Mais elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire, qui ne manqua pas de capter l'attention de Remus ; il releva la tête, l'air interrogateur.

Elle rit de nouveau.

- Si tu savais comme tu es craquant à parler au bébé ! s'esclaffa-t-elle.

Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, ce qui renforça le rire de Nymphadora.

- Alors, que lui dis-tu de beau ?

- Ne te moque pas moi..., grommela Lupin en détournant les yeux.

- Je ne me moque pas Remus ! Je trouve ça très mignon. Il y a des gens qui trouvent ça stupide, mais tu sais, ça m'arrive de croire qu'il m'entend et qu'il réagit, peut-être pas à mes propos, mais à ma voix. Et il remue beaucoup quand tu lui parles, tu sais ? Parle-lui encore, ajouta-t-elle en resserrant sa prise sur les cheveux de Remus.

Cela semblait demander un effort manifeste à Lupin pour qu'il parle à haute voix à son enfant. Mais il finit tout de même par obtempérer :

- Bon euh... maman voudrait que je te parle alors voilà...

- C'était glorieux ! rigola Nymphadora.

- Roh ça va... tu as vu comme maman est méchante avec papa ?

Et comme en réponse à sa question, il y eut un petit coup de pied.

- Ah, il approuve ! s'écria Remus, victorieux.

- Non, ça voulait dire que tu as tort, rétorqua la Métamorphomage, catégorique.

- Maman est de très mauvaise foi, sourit Lupin en caressant le ventre avec tendresse.

Un autre coup de pied, moins fort cependant, fut donné.

- Papa est odieux avec maman, renchérit Nymphadora, à moitié amusée, à moitié sérieuse.

Encore un coup de pied.

- Peut-être, mais c'est parce qu'il aime entendre sa jolie voix. N'est-ce pas, que maman a une jolie voix ?

Cette fois, le bébé ne réagit pas et Remus se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire devant l'air outré de Nymphadora.

- Je ne sais pas comment le prendre Junior ! s'exclama-t-elle en levant le nez avec dédain.

- Ah par contre, jamais je n'appellerais mon enfant "Junior" !

- Tu veux l'appeler comment alors ?

- Je ne sais pas... mais sûrement pas Remus Junior ou une idiotie de ce genre.

- J'admets que Remus est un prénom stupide, sourit Nymphadora, les yeux brillants de malice.

Le lycanthrope leva un regard noir vers elle.

- Parce que _Nymphadora _c'est mieux peut-être ?

- Tu m'as toujours dit bien aimer mon prénom, sale menteur !

Remus rougit, confus.

- Euh oui mais... c'est... c'est juste pour t'embêter, répondit-il timidement.

Elle secoua la tête d'un air amusé et poursuivit la caresse des cheveux clairsemés de son compagnon ; elle se releva tant bien que mal en tailleur et l'observa, l'oreille posée contre son ventre rebondi, les yeux brillants et les joues rosies d'excitation.

Le bonheur lui allait tellement mieux que le masque placide qu'il arborait habituellement.

- Je t'aime Remus, chuchota-t-elle.

- Moi aussi, Dora, moi aussi...

Il releva légèrement la tête pour presser brièvement ses lèvres contre les siennes avant d'embrasser son ventre.

- Toi aussi je t'aime, petite chose, ajouta-t-il.

- Tu l'aimes forcément, puisqu'il est un peu de moi, sourit Nymphadora.

- Oui, ça va de soi, répliqua Remus en souriant lui aussi. Il est toi, alors je ne peux que l'aimer, même s'il sera sûrement très agaçant.

Nymphadora rit et lui donna une légère chiquenaude sur le bout du nez, qu'il fronça dans une mimique très canine.

- Il sera même plus agaçant encore que moi, puisqu'il est toi aussi !

Remus lui tira la langue dans une grimace enfantine et saisit sa main pour la poser contre sa joue.

- Il sera encore plus coriace, plus agaçant et plus intelligent que toi ou moi, puisqu'il sera nous.

Nymphadora embrassa son front et dégagea une mèche de cheveux un peu trop blanche à son goût de son front prématurément ridé par les tortures infligées par son corps et celle de son esprit.

- Non, Remus. Il ne _sera _pas nous.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et elle sourit.

- Il _est _nous.

* * *

**Ah, c'est-y pas mignon ? Une petite review maintenant que vous avez lu cette fic. *sort son revolver et la pointe sur la tempe du premier lecteur venu*  
**


End file.
